1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an improvement in aerodynamic structures. More particularly, the invention relates to an inflatable shroud that may be used as an aerodynamic structure to improve the aerodynamic characteristics of the forward section or nose cone thereof. The invention is especially applicable to length constrained propulsion systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some propulsion systems, such as those launched from submarines, must be highly packageable, have low weight and provide high performance. Such systems are packaged or stored in fixed length and diameter cylinders or silos. To maximize performance within the available cylinder or silo volume, the majority of this volume is occupied with propulsion components. An aerospike is packaged within the third stage motor and is deployed after launch to reduce drag and improve aerodynamic performance. The aerospike takes up a great deal of the available storage space and adds undesirably to the weight of the system.